Megaman X: Newcomers
by Dis'tra
Summary: A diary form story. Girl named Sharon worked for a military corporation. After a while it was gone, and Sharon and her team enlisted to Hunters.


Mega Man X: The Newcomers 

**Summary: I've wrote some Mega Man X fics before... some are waiting to upload. My first fic didn't get much reviews but I truly hope that my newer fics will...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man X. I think Capcom does. I'm just fiddling around with the setting and the characters. I do own Ali and Ani who also play very important part in my other fic. PPC is also mine and so is every character related to it. Well see if I come up with other great characters which are worth claiming :) **

**Writers Notes: What's weird about this fic is that the main character is a girl, and I'm male, but I got a great idea about writing a fic in diary form and I haven't seen a boy who keeps a diary. I hope I'll get in touch with my feminine side, so this fic could be credible. Oh, and the characters name is Sharon by the way.**

** CCC) **

Dear diary.

How long has it been since I last time wrote in? I could see it from my last entry (D'oh) but where's the fun in that? Oh well... So much has happened since then... A week ago I got selected in Planetary Peace Corporations (PPC) security unit. It was great and the salary was good. I also got some improvements to my system free of charge. Like these cool hover units in my leg armors. These arm devices are also quite handy. With my left hand I can create a shield, which is formed of light. It doesn't sound too protective, but believe me, photons are very sustainable and it uses so little of my energy capacity that I can use it whenever I want. It isn't too large (about 2 feet wide and 3 feet high oval shaped) but it has been useful to me in many situations already. Now that I'm familiar in using it, I activate it by mere instinct.

In my other hand I carry a device which is called a "Buster" It changes my arm into a big energy cannon. I don't actually know what it does, but I can shoot simple rounds of plasma from it. I'll find out someday. But the really cool thing (and I mean COOL) is that I have now a device in my back that can give me almost any kind of melee weapon I can think of. And they weight nothing! It does have the same mass and destructive power as the real weapon, but for me, it is like I was carrying a feather than a heavy war axe. Too bad that if I let go of it, it disappears and all of them can only sustain one hit. But that is enough when I can summon another weapon faster than the enemy rises up to his feet. But that's not all of the events. I'm no longer working for the PPC. I'll tell everything from the beginning. I have time to finish this entry, because I have this weekend off... Unless there is a big catastrophe.

###¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

**First Day Working For PPC.**

At first when I went there, I thought it was an organization with hippies or something like that everywhere and word "peace" written all-over the place. I was wrong off course. It was more like a militaristic facility. I was told that this organization had full autonomy from New Tokyo to Geneva.

Nothing too important I guess. Or so I thought then. First I was ordered to report at the Infirmary, next at the Engineering bay so they could analyze my capabilities and maybe improve them.

The Doctor in the Infirmary was nice. He put me into bio-scanner and talked to me with a fatherly voice. His name was Kant. He had some sort of a gift, which made patients calm. He gave me the details about post-mission procedures that I would have to do after every mission I commit.

I would need to talk to Kant, then write a report and if there are any stuff I'd like to show the tech, then I should talk to them.

At Engineering bay mechanics evaluated my hardpoints, firepower and so on. They said, that I would make an excellent close range melee fighter for my agility, and I didn't have any long range advantages. I was said to be a lousy shot and so, but my running speed and my acrobatics skill "would proof to be useful" like they said. Afterwards I won't argue with them. Then they integrated the new gadgets into my body. It felt weird at first, but then I got used to it.

I reported in with my squad. All squads were made of seven units. Two long range units, one engineer, one scientist and three melee units. At first I was to get known with my other squad members. There are only humanoids, because PPC only uses humanshaped reploids. I'll list them right here.

Name: Ken 

**Rank: Major**

**Position: Melee, Squad leader**

I like him. He is a strong leader, and puts everyone else before him. He has a dash unit and a simple buster, plus a rocket booster in his arms, making his punches really powerful. With his "superdash" he moves fast and splits the enemy's troops so that they are easier to wipe out. With his boosters he can create a flaming "aura" around his fist making really great damage to his enemies.

His armor is dark green, and has blades in its arms and legs, so they make nasty wounds when he passes. In his helmet he has a horn like one of a rhino. I wouldn't like to be in his way when he makes a dash. He has a habit to get stuck in middle of enemy army though. He is also immune to fire damage thanks to his damage control unit.

Name: Lilian 

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Position: Melee**

She is tall, has a black armor, and she wields a red twin sabre. She practices her combat skills every day. She also works as our combat trainer. She is harder to herself than us though. Her personality is lonely, and she likes being by herself. I really want to get to know her. When I'm around her, I feel quite safe. She has hover units, dash unit and grappling units in his arms and legs so she can crawl on walls and roofs.

**Name: Archon**

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Position: Long range, Secondary squad leader**

He is tall and... big! And I don't mean fat! I mean BIG! He is like a tank on two legs. He earned himself a nickname "Incinerator". He fires magma balls from his mortar unit and fireballs from his shoulder cannon. In his arms he has two flamethrowers for close combat. Ken draws most of his enemies near himself, and then Archon makes a bombardment to Kens position. Then Ken retreats and lets us handle what is rest of them. Archon is a really lively fellow. He loves movies and pizza. He has sometimes a bit temper that gets him to trouble. He is like a big brother to me. He is slow, but he has powerful jump units in his feet so he can jump really high.

**Name: Lara**

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Position: Long range, Tactical sniper.**

She is the oldest looking of us. A cool professional. She has learned the art of invisibility. Proven even at close combat with invisibility and her katana, she is usually positioned far from the scene firing her powerful gauss sniper. She changes her position so fast, that the enemy is lured to think there are almost a dozen of snipers firing them. I don't think she is a bad person or anything. She's just... Cold, cynical, arrogant and a big spoilsport!

**Name: Tundra**

**Rank: Specialist**

**Position: Scientist**

Chilly... He is our science specialist. That is because he can freeze any specimen we find, and bring it back intact. He isn't much of a fighter. His only weapons are frost nova (a wave of freezing beam to all directions) ice trap (really slippery floor) and a stationary clone of himself which freezes anything that touches it, thus eliminating the clone too. (very useful when escaping) He moves fast using ice-slides. He is friendly, and he and Archon are the very best friends, which is ironic for that they use opposing elemental weaponry. He spends most time in the labs.

**Name: Marchos**

**Rank: Sergeant**

**Position: Technician.**

Most of the time he works in techlabs, so I don't really know him. Happy fellow anyhow. He is interested in anything that is related to mechanics. He was the one who integrated my new parts. His only weapon is a tag gun. A small pod is launched to enemy, and it sticks to it. Three useful features: tracing, beacon for artillery (Archons mortar or any other long range bomber) and an EMP pulse throughout reploids internal systems. He can hack himself to any computer from a distance (300 feet max) with his sat-link after scanning it for viruses.

That is all of them. Now I'm going to take a swim. Be back later tonight.

ZZZZZZZ 

**Whew! I'm starting to like this fic already. Never written this good. My high-school finals are about to start, so it may take some time before I upload the next chapter. 'Guess Sharon won't meet X in the next chapter... yet. R&R please. And big thanks to The Realm Walker for his help on spellcheck and giving ideas. A better description on Sharon will follow.**

**C U Soon!**


End file.
